A Sniper's Adventure
by A Breath Of Fresh Napalm
Summary: Kinda like red vs. blue, but focuses on the sniper. Lotsa action and some humor. R&R. IT IS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Halo 2 it belongs to Bungie, Microsoft, and Bill Gate's big, fat, pockets.  
Before you read this quick story there is one thing you should know sniper rifle iz teh ROXORZZ!1! in Halo 2 Note: Spartans were seriously harmed in the making of this story.

A Sniper's Adventure Pt.1 The time, not important. The place, Coagulation. The why, capture the flag!

We occupied the blue base. Ahhhhh. Another CTF game what joy. I was soon brought back to reality by the harsh grating voice in my headset. "Charles! Grab the sniper rifle and go to the mountain cave we need you there"  
"No problem," I said. Me being the designated sniper for our team I thought that this would be another routine job. I liked sniping, it was what I did, and I was good at it, and let me tell you there is nothin' like the crack of the rifle and watch your target do a back flip for you.

I went to the roof and grabbed the snipes and BR. I decides to see what the Red Base was up to so I engaged my x10 and took a peek "Hey Tom," I said, "The enemy is coming at us in a Hog' I need a few shots can I take em'?" "Go ahead, and also cover Brian and me, we're taking the boulder route." "Gotcha." The whole conversation took about 7 seconds. Then without a word I hopped on top of the teleporter, switched to my BR and fired at the enemy Hog's windshield. The 3 rounds cracked the glass then shattered it. The Hog' was getting closer and I realized that they were driving in a straight line, making my job a little easier. I switched to my sniper rifle, took aim and neatly disposed of their passenger's brains via the back of his head, splattering them on the gunners visor. The gunner opened fire at me with the LAAG. He was a lousy shot. "Newb," I thought to myself as he quickly met the same fate as the passenger. I was just about to deal with the driver when a rocket swooshed from right next to me and blew up the Hog' and the driver. "Hey," I said with some fake discontentment in my voice, "You stole my kill John"  
"Couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I," said the teams best rocketeer and jokester.  
"Anyway," I said as I made my way towards the cave, "Thanks for helping me save ammo, never know when your gonna need it"  
"No jo-," he was cut off. "What were you saying," I said as I turned around to find him on his back lying in a pool of blood. "Crap, Charles they got a sniper, he's in the trees, take cover!" The warning came too late as a round impacted on my chest, the another in my thigh, while the third round flew right by my head, thanks to my crouching. I quickly dove for the rockets covered in my friends blood, knowing that the other sniper had to reload, and took cover again. I waited for my shields to recharge, then jumped up from my hiding place and fired a rocket knowing that that would freak him out, revealing his position to me. I was right he saw the rocket and ran right out into the open. I was ready and waiting with my sniper rifle. About 1 second later the amateur sniper did a cartwheel landing on his head in a way that if he were still alive it would have snapped all the vertebrae in his neck. There was only two rockets left do I decided to fire them both at where I thought there vehicles would be parked, then grabbed the BR.

I finally made my way to the cave and set up shop. It was a pretty routine game after that, a headshot here, a headshot there. We were tied 3 to 3 with about 5 minutes left. Suddenly I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around only to find a over shielded spartan in my face with 2 magnums. I jumped back as he opened fire. I continued to zigzag backwards and suddenly picked up 3 plasma grenades as my shields were just about to fail, so I primed one and stuck him, he freaked out took one last shot at me, and I took cover behind the outside corner of the cave. It soon exploded with a satisfying blue flash. I walked back to find him, surprisingly, still standing and very much alive.

Well that's it, my first Halo Fic, (Hears complaining all around) Okay, okay I know its a cliffhanger, so WAIT! Next Chapter coming soon. Snipers/Campers Unite! P.S. I would like some reviews. Oh and also if you didn't know LAAG is the machine gun turret on a warthog. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys what's up here's Napalm Breath coming at ya with the exciting conclusion to A Sniper's Paradise. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Halo or Halo 2. Bungie, Microsoft, and B.G's overflowing wallet do.

A Sniper's Adventure Pt.2

Much to my shock and awe he was still alive, and I could have sworn he was smiling under that visor. My shields were paper thin and knew I couldn't live after another magnum attack so I primed another grenade and let it fly, it stuck. He started to fire running at me ignoring the grenade sticking to his shoulder.

I didn't have much time. I turned and ran and jumped off the cliff while the grenade exploded behind me taking out the rest of my shields.

"I can't believe it," I said, "I'm still frickin' alive!" Since I was so close I took the opportunity to run back to base to get more sniping ammo. I returned back to the cave and decided to set up on the big hill in between the cave and the forest. (players know what I'm talking about) There was only about a minute and a half left. We were down 3 to 4. I peered into the quiet world that my scope brought to me. I saw Tom and Brian making their way back to the base with the flag, but they were being attacked! Brian got taken down with sub-machine gun fire and I knew that this shot would give us a chance to win. I steadied myself took aim and let loose 2 rounds. The first one was a little high but the second one was right on target. The opponent slumped down onto a rock covered with blood, gray matter, and bone fragments. "Run!" I yelled to Tom.

Meanwhile at our base, "John where is that shotgun you had?" Yelled Brian.  
"It's out of ammo," replied John.  
"Well then get another weapon!"  
"But, all I have is a magnum!"  
"What the heck are you doing with a magnum?"  
"I don't know. I like handguns."  
"Oh, forget it. Ah, Crap he's getting away in a ghost."

"Charles, we need you to take the best shot you will ever take in your life"  
"What do you mean"  
"Someone has the flag, he got away in a ghost, and we only have one minute left"  
"What? That's crazy"  
"Well you've got to do it"  
"But h"  
"Shut up and turn on your scope, he's coming your way."

Perfect, the shot that could decide the game and it impossible. I had to take it though, and I was our last hope. "Oh man," I said as I saw him through my scope.  
He was using his turbo and popping a wheelie to boot.  
"That stupid, smug, jerk," I muttered. I suddenly found myself overcome with a new coolness. I wanted to take him down. I wanted to kill him. I used all my past sniping skills and training which took many years to hone. I gave him a lead then took the shot. I missed the spartan, but did something even better. I hit and detonated the energy core of the ghost, sending him flying off the vehicle he once so proudly rode. I shouted with excitement. I took another look at the target I had shot down, and realized he was still alive. That's right Brian told me he had an overshield. I only had one round left and quickly shot it. I smiled with satisfaction while watching him fall to his knees into a pool of blood. Suddenly my ears became filled with a sound so unbearable I had to rip of my head set. "Charles, that was frickin' amazing, I can't believe it"  
"Yeah, Charles you're the best sniper I have ever seen"  
"Thanks guys."

Till' this day I still search for a worthy opponent but I still have yet to find one.

THE END

Yep that's it. I hope you liked this one. R&R. I wanted you to know that most of this story is fiction, but I really did blow up a ghost going on boost. In your reviews please tell me what a beta is. Also, read my Halo song parodies. 


End file.
